Just A cup of coffee
by SGRHORSE
Summary: Bella is a waitress working at diner in the 1950's. When she closes up one night, a mysterious stranger apears and asks for some coffee. What could happen, its just coffee right? AU LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1953 and nearly 10:30 at night when the last customer finally got up and left. The waitress, Bella Swan, waited until the headlights pulled out of the diner

parking lot and headed into the dark Arizona desert night down Route 66 before counting the tip. She sighed, once again it was more than she deserved but she

needed it to pay for college. "Well Bella, I'm going home now. Do you think you can lock up tonight? Sue has been getting on my case about getting home earlier."

Asked Billy Black, the cook. "Yeah sure Billy, you have a good night now." "Night Bells." She watched him drive out of sight in his new Chevy pick-up and was about to

turn the Open Sign to Closed when another set of headlights pulled in. They belonged to a breath-taking shiny black Hudson Hornet with a driver equally as in

credible looking stepping out. Bella froze, staring at him, feeling a little star-struck. Suddenly she could see her entire life ahead of her, kissing him, saying "I Do",

having children, and growing old together. It all seemed so real until a knocking pulled her back to reality and there he was standing right in front of her. She opened

the door and felt her heart speed up. His eyes were like topaz; his hair had a bronze tint to it, pale skin, and a face that Marlon Brando would kill for. She was looking

at him so intently that she hadn't noticed him speak until he cleared his throat. "Excuse me er, Bella is it?" She tried to form words but her mouth felt so dry, she

nodded instead. He smiled "Listen, I know you are just about to close up but I really would appreciate it if I could get a quick cup of coffee. I promise I won't stay long.

Please?" Again, she nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. He smiled again and said; "By the way, since I know your name I think it's only fair if you know

mine. Its Edward." "Pleasure to meet you" she mumbled as she shut the door and walked behind the counter. She was mentally smacking herself in the head.

"Nodding? **NODDING?!?!?** That's just great, god I'm such an idiot. Now come on Bella, pull it together! Its not like you have never seen a guy before, there are

thousands of them. This one shouldn't be any different! Just give him the coffee, wait till he leaves, and go home!".


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling more confident, Bella finished the coffee and began walking towards Edward's booth. "_He's just another guy. He's just another guy…._" She repeated over and

over in her head. Finally she got to the table and set the cup down. "Here you go Sir, enjoy!" "_Now smile and walk_ _away"_. Opps! That was a bad idea. For as soon as

she looked at those beautiful topaz eyes, her body refused to obey her brain. "_**SHIT!**_ _Shit! Come on he is just a guy, you them everyday. Move your scrawny butt back to_

the……….." but she couldn't finish her thought. For as Edward said thank you, he flashed an amazingly dazzling crooked smile, and now she was rooted to the spot

where she stood. (lol poor Bella. anyways). They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally Edward spoke "Bella, its just you and me here. Would you

like to sit down and join me?" "_Speak Bella!". _Then she smiled, " I would be delighted".


	3. Chapter 3

"So Bella….tell me about yourself." Edward asks, displaying a crooked smile that has her heart racing.

Bella slowly regains her thoughts '_Pull it together Girl!_' she thought to herself as she smiled back at him. "I want to live in Washington to go to college."

Edward's smile slightly falls as he asks "What is it you want to study?"

Bella hesitates a little then after a quick breath, replies "I want to be a scientist, specializing in Biology."

Edward sips at his coffee as Bella slowly starts to open up to him. "I hear that's a great field to go into out there." Edward commented.

"But it's a bit far isn't it?"

Bella quickly added, "Far is good, I can make something of myself!"

She quickly looked away from the man and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. She didn't open up to people often and never this soon to a stranger.

Bella could feel Edward watching her as he sipped on his coffee and avoided eye contact.

"So … what brings you out so late? It can't just be the coffee."

Edward didn't answer right away and this made Bella more nervous.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Maybe that's personal._' She still avoided his eyes and mentally kicked herself.

Bella slowly looks back at Edward who is now the one looking away.

At his coffee mug. "I couldn't sleep" Edward smirks as if there was a joke she was missing. "I guess coffee wouldn't help much huh?"

Feeling relieved that she didn't seem to have insulted him Bella smiled again.

"I guess not." Edward placed the cup down and stared intently at her.

"I don't usually sleep well either." She commented quietly.

"And why is that?" He asked sounding truly interested.

Bella was surprised, not many people cared to talk to her and the ones that did didn't get to hear much.

Bella never opened up. But as soon as she looking into his shockingly hypnotic eyes she answered.

"I live with a troubled family, my mother's obviously hair-brained, my dad is a workaholic so he really doesn't see it, and its just one adventure after another. I need to escape!"

Edward seemed slightly caught off guard by this as he stopped mid lift with his mug raised into the air but he never looked away from her eyes as his widened.

"Have you been hurt?" he asked calmly.

Bella thought about this and was shocked to hear him ask. She was never really abused but the stress had some hurtful consciences.

Quickly she lied. "No!"

Seeing the look that proved he didn't believe she added. "Not like that."

Bella realizing what she just did, hid her face by looking at the table and his cup that was placed back onto the table. '_It's still full?_' She thought. She knew they had been talking for a while and he was sipping from the cup most of the time. How could it still be full?

"Don't you like the coffee?" She asked suddenly.

Looking down from her face to the cup in his hands and back to her face answered stiffly.

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker" Edward saw her frown deepen.

"Of course it is the best I have had in years." He added quickly so she wouldn't be too upset and kick him out, Bella assumed.

She seemed to be lost in thought and so did he, as they sat there staring at each other.

"You know, I never tell most people about my life." Bella said dully.

"Then why did you tell me?" Edward asked confused.

But Bella didn't have an answer for this question, she just had to tell him after looking into those deep topaz eyes.

Instead of answering Bella shrugged. She couldn't think straight when he looked at her and just sitting hear, near him made her heart jump.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" Bella asked.

"If you will answer one of mine." Edward gave that perfect crooked grin again and for a second Bella forgotten everything, even her own name.

"Where are you headed? Do you live near here? Are you traveling alone?" She meant to ask one but they all seemed to spill out without permission.

Edward chuckled. "That's more then One! … But its ok. I'm on my way back to see my father. I have been gone for so long and I'm sure he will be disappointed in me now. I don't live near here, home's up north."

Bella was stunned at the pain and self hatred she saw in Edward's eyes as he spoke.

"Why would he be disappointed?" She asked again without thought.

"Oh no, Its my turn to ask now!" Edward smirked and the pain was hidden behind a mask.

"When are you planning on moving to Washington?"

"When I can save enough money to move. That's why I'm working here." Bella replied.

"So will you answer me now?"

"No, its not something I'm proud of. I was living a lifestyle he disapproves of." Edward explained sadly.

"But I'm different now"


End file.
